The AK47
by NaturallyDark
Summary: A crackfic. Guarantied to do terrible things to your brain. Brock and the horrible Giovanni duke it out in an epic battle of WTF. Who will win? Who will lose? Whose imaginary friend will die and who will get wrapped up in tinfoil? You probably don't want to know. A poorly written Pokemon fanfiction. Read if you dare and review.


**First of all, this is not my story. This was written by my friend named Bradley, who must have been on shrooms when he wrote this. After I read this, I told him it was a masterpiece and asked if I could upload it to Fanfiction for him. He agreed instantly to the prospect of fame.**

**Second of all, this is unedited. All of the spelling and grammar mistakes are his, and frankly, they're hilarious. Read this if you want your mind to be raped. I'll provide you with some bleach if you feel the need to wash this out.**

**Enjoy, I guess?**

* * *

The Ak47 - a short story

By Bradley baker

Yesterday my parents told me I was too old for an imaginary friend and that I had to let her go. They found her body this morning in a ditch which was wrapped in tin foil in the scorching heat. We called the cops. They came and did some testing. And found some finger prints on the tin foil they took it to their beautiful lab to check the finger prints and they told us that it was a guy named Giovanni. The cops found Giovanni and asked him questions about why he killed Ash who was the imaginary friend of Brock. Giovanni said that he killed Ash because he was always made fun of at school. I knew I was reborn into this monster 20 years later as soon as my friend and I had met. I was born with the name James but I knew that I was meant to be called Giovanni.

Giovanni had always loved the imminent danger of Scorching city with its tiny, troubled trees, everyone had tough pokemon so you would have to watch out where you were going and you would have to watch what you said around people, it was a very dusky place like a vampire city the clouds always thundered, the grass was poisonous, if you touched it or if you ate you would be dead in the water. There would always be battles and people doing drugs and people killing each other. It was a place where Giovanni felt happy. Giovanni was a cold-blooded, sickening, whiskey drinker with tall warts and Blonde spots. His friends saw him as a witty, wasteful writer.

Giovanni was at home, his house was shoddy and withered, he lived there by himself with his persian walked over to the window and reflected on his Attractive city surroundings. The sun shone like shouting mihtyenas. Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of brock. Brock was a sinister monster with fat warts and grubby spots. Giovanni gulped. He was not prepared for Brock. Brock is a 30 year old man that is a martial arts fighter that likes to karate chop enemies; he is looking for Giovanni because he killed Brock's friend Ash.

As Giovanni stepped outside Brock came closer, he could see the steady glint in his eye. "I am here because I want revenge," Brock bellowed, in a selfish tone. He slammed his fist against Giovanni's chest, with the force of 7824 dragonite. "I #$%^&* hate you, Giovanni." Giovanni looked back, in pain Giovanni yelled at the top of his lungs "Brock, time to exterminate you," he replied. They looked at each other with angry feelings, like two striped, shredded ekans's rampaging at a very brutal crime, which had rap music playing in the background.

Suddenly, Brock lunged forward and tried to punch Giovanni in the face. Quickly, Giovanni grabbed the ak47 and brought it down on Brock's skull. "awwwwwwwwwww." Cried Brock at the top of his lungs. His head was throbbing really badly He looked worried.

"You are going to go to hell Giovanni" Then Giovanni pointed the ak47 at Brock's head and blow his head off then Giovanni brought Brock into his house, lad him on the floor and skinned Brock's skin, wrapped him in tin foil and burned it in his backyard. And then Giovanni went back inside and made himself a nice glass of whiskey. Then someone called the cops and told them that they herd some yelling and that there was a fire at Giovanni's house. Giovanni herd some sirens and he left with his car that could go 1000km/h. when the cops got to his house the cops checked all over the house and they couldn't find him.

The cops put on the news that there is a very dangerous killer on the loose and that everyone should lock their doors and put wood over there windows and turn of the lights until they find him and if anyone finds him to call 911. Everyone did what the cop told them to do then an 80 year old women heard a knock on the door and she looked out the microscope in the door and she saw the killer and dialed 911 and when he heard the sirens he got in his car again and rod off but then his tires popped and the cops boxed him in and they put hand cuffs on him and put him in a prison with lasers until his execution. When the day came they put poison in hi and electrocuted him. That was the end of Giovanni and everyone was safe from the killer.


End file.
